Various types of escape ladder assemblies are known. One type comprises multiple ladder sections, which for aesthetic or other reasons, are kept in a retracted state by retaining means, and are caused to assume an extended operative state for use as an escape ladder by various actuating means. One example of such an escape ladder assembly is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,026, dated Dec. 14, 1976, granted to Riehlmann for a "Collapsible Ladder Assembly Suitable for use as Fire Escape". One disadvantage of ladder assemblies such as that described in the Riehlmann patent, is that the actuating means causing the ladder to assume an extended state must be hand manipulated, as for example, by the application of force to a lever, or by the operation of a hand crank as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,056 dated Aug. 25, 1959 to McConologue for a "Fire Escape Ladder", or by some other means which may require deliberation or the exercise of skill on the part of a would-be escapee. One disadvantage of utilizing actuation means of this sort is that a would-be user of the escape ladder must perform a separate deliberative step prior to using the ladder to escape. An unfamiliarity with or inability to operate the actuating mechanism of such a ladder, as for example, in a panic situation, may render the escape ladder useless to a would-be user.
It is desirable to have a normally collapsed escape ladder wherein the ladder sections are put into their extended state by an actuation mechanism the operation of which is automatic on escape and requires the exercise of a minimal level of skill, deliberation or dexterity on the part of a would-be escapee. The present invention relates to an escape ladder having normally retracted ladder sections and having an actuation mechanism which is easier for a user of the ladder to operate.